clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentgenius (Banned)
I have dropped the Court Case to help prepare the Wiki for the impending Crisis. Basis for the CAP: And so I ask you, to set down your prejudices, your opinions, your side in this, a digital battle. What I am proposing is radical, true, but I cannot see any other option: a total freezing of all community activity. No Court House, no BOB, no Forums, only talk. We need your help, we need your thoughts, we need your best ideas, we need them all in our quest for a solution. We will need strict discipline: anyone caught being objective will have to be punished severely. We will need everyone, from both sides, to produce ideas, to produce methods, to produce resolutions. I'm quoting my own definition of it. I'll just start to turn that into a usable CAP. Code Of Crisis In Progress. #Follow the Code Of Conduct at all times. ##Unless it is contradicted by the Code Of Crisis. #No editing the Project(Club Penguin Fanon Wiki) or Forum namespaces. #The Council Of Crisis rules absolutely. #Anyone making a comment which could be reconstructed as offensive and/or partsian will be given a warning. Anyone doing so a second time will be banned infinitely, and unbanned when this Crisis is over. Question Exactly what does this crisis entail just wondering? BugzyTalk 16:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'm honestly not sure, I believe that User:Sheepman is working on a defonition of 'Crisis'. Until then, just loads of Users quitting.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well, to be frank about it, why should everyone drop everything and run for something that won't happen? Seems like one of that there fortune-teller predictions to me at the moment. BugzyTalk 16:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No-one is dropping anything right now. This is for if there is a Crisis.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 17:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Small Notes on Innocence These are my notes on my innocence. I don't expect you to read them, but I just want to have them here. I was banned for Sockpuppting, right? Well, Wikipedia defines Sockpuppeting as A sockpuppet is an online identity used for purposes of deception within an online community. In its earliest usage, a sockpuppet was a false identity through which a member of an Internet community speaks with or about himself or herself, pretending to be a different person,1 like a ventriloquist manipulating a hand puppet. In current usage, the perception of the term has been extended beyond second identities of people who already post in a forum to include other uses of misleading online identities. For example, a NY Times article claims that "sock-puppeting" is defined as "the act of creating a fake online identity to praise, defend or create the illusion of support for one’s self, allies or company." '''The key difference between a sockpuppet and a regular pseudonym (sometimes termed an "alt" which is short for alternate, as in alternate identity) is the pretense that the puppet is a third party who is not affiliated with the puppeteer.' I did not pretend I was not me (If you see what I mean). So I'm not a sockpuppet. HOWEVER, The COC says Sockpuppets are ''multiple usernames for the same vandal I did notvandalise. So I'm not a sockpuppet. :The COC's and Wikipedia's definitions may be flawed. You do realize that, do you? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) In Response to YOU We have created a CAP, but it drastically differs from your demands. The rules are less strict and help more with getting out of and altogether preventing a crisis than allowing a totalitarian government (yes, that's exactly what you demand in your CAP) and overly strict, discouraging, and unjust rules. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC)